Ghost of Christmas: Event type 2
thumb|275px|link=Thanksgiving''' is coming soon and everybody is going to celebrate except Zombie Joe! Time to teach him the true meaning of love! Can you unthaw his frozen, undead heart?'' Mission #1 '' If we're going to visit Zombie Joe, we're going to need a vehicle! Devorok should do the trick.'' Objective: Build and donate 2 Devorok SUV Rewards: *2 * 5 * 10.000 * 1 Mystery Card Mission #2 '' Oh no! It seems Zombie Joe is struggling against sad memories we should help him!'' Objective: Win 3 battles in a row. Fight: Ghosts from the past (4 ). Rewards: *2 * 5 * 30.000 * 1 Mystery Card Mission #3 '' The Ghost of Fat Cheez ' wants to help 'Zombie Joe feel happiness again! Let's assist with some items!'' Objective: *Collect 5 Fairy Lights *Collect 3 Gold Stars Fight: Scrooge's Dark Side (6 ). Loot: Fairy Light, Gold Star. Rewards: *5 * 5 * 80.000 * 2 Mystery Cards Mission #4 We can show 'Zombie Joe''' the world or atleast the neighborhood. We need a '''vehicle that can travel in winter! Objective: Build and Donate 5 Snow Mobile Rewards: *5 * 10 * 200,000 * 2 Mystery Cards Mission #5 '' La Mort won't have it, and wants to ruin Zombie Joe's future! Not today!'' Objective: Win 5 battles in a row Fight: Death from above (8 ). Rewards: * 7 * 15 * 200,000 * 3 Mystery Cards Mission #6 Zombie Joe' feels lively again! Now we need to obtain '''items' to get in our '''Thanksgiving mood! Objective: *Collect 7 Pine Trees *Collect 5 Yule *Collect 6 Turkey *Collect 6 Teddy Bear Rewards: *7 * 10 * 200,000 * 4 Mystery cards Note: The Green Devil is captureable in this stage Mission #7 La Mort' donated her '''car' so we could unlock the ancient secret beverage of happiness! Let's collect some!'' Objective: Collect 8 Green Potion Sell Ghost Mobile to (randomly) drop a Green Potion. Rewards: *10 * 15 * 500 * 5 Mystery Cards Mission #8 ''Hmm This is some '''good stuff! WE NEED MORE! '''And '''happy Thanksgiving! Objective: Keep collecting Green "Potions" Mega Rewards Rewards prior to update 1.74: Rewards: ?? to 3,500 depending on rank. Rank 1st-10th get legend worker Green Devil Beginning in update 1.74, the reward structure is different. Instead of getting rewarded based on the rank compared to other players, the rewards are entirely about how many cars the individual player has built. The event rewards do not always match your rewards show in the quest. Your rewards are shown in parenthesis. Bonus Battle Invades attack on Cyber Monday ! We must repel them ! Maybe we can convince some of htem to work for us ... Fight: Cyber Monday Bonus (6 ). Loot: 1 time reward of 7 Mystery Cards Chance to capture Space Cowboy, Masta Chef, Twerk Machine, Pixelator, Golden Pixelator. Not listed but capturable were Fidelator and MC Konga (Bonus battle was not present in event of November, 2015) Special Workers *Green Devil *Ghost CheeZ (69 ) *Zombie Scrooge (319 ) *La Mort (879 ) Past Events * November 19, 2016 * November, 2015 *Ghost of Christmas, 2013 Category:Special Event